


Detention Buddies

by thatonebullet (orphan_account)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Detention, F/F, Fluff, High School AU, I have no idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thatonebullet
Summary: When Clarke finds herself with three weeks of detention, she expects a quite empty room full of regret. Not a mysterious girl that will change her life...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! I have no idea why I thought this would be a good idea, but here we are!
> 
> A cute fluffy high school au which has no plan!
> 
> ENJOY

“This is a joke right?” Clarke said as a classroom of silenced students watched in horror, her teacher stood in front of her with a huge grin spread across his pointed face.

“No Clarke, it is not a joke.” Mr Williams spoke with an authority that Clarke wished he didn’t have.

“But sir I- “

“That’s enough Clarke, this is not up for debate.”

“You need to understa-“

“Clarke, I’ve already-“

“Sir PLEASE-“

“THAT’S” ENOUGH.” His booming voice echoed off the thin walls of the dull classroom. “Clarke, you just earnt yourself THREE weeks of detention after school.”

Clarke’s mouth dropped. Three weeks? He was kidding, wasn’t he? Clarke had never had a detention before, but somehow she managed to get herself three weeks’ worth in her first hour of being a senior. She hadn’t even left homeroom yet, clearly this year was going to be challenge for Clarke.

Or maybe this was the entire student body’s plan at getting her back for being the teacher pet all her life.

Whatever it was, it sucked. Detention was bad enough at lunch, but after school was a million times worse. Well, from what she had heard, Clarke had no experience in this area, but she was about to have a ton.

The classroom was still silent, all eyes on Clarke as her cheeks turned to a very deep shade of red.

“Right then, can the rest of us try and start the year without breaking the rules.” Mr Williams said with a sigh as he strolled back to the front of the classroom. Clarke held her breath so she didn’t scream at Mr Williams once more and end up with six weeks of detention, even though at this stage Clarke wasn’t sure she cared anymore.

Clarke had not broken the rules. This all started because she was wearing a shirt with thin straps, exposing her shoulders, which is against the dress code. Why? Clarke had no idea, but according to school (and when Clarke says ‘school’, she’s referring to what Mr Williams said a few minutes ago) the dress code for girls is set so they aren’t ‘distracting’. So Clarke may have gotten into an argument about this.

(3 Minutes earlier)

“I’m sorry sir, but what boy looks at a girls’ shoulders and think ‘Oh gosh, now I can’t work! I mean just look at her shoulders’. Anyone?” The boys in the classroom laughed, clearly none of them thought that her shoulders were going to distract them from their work and make them fail high school.

“Clarke, I suggest you stop speaking and go get a spare shirt from the office.” Mr Williams said calmly, ignoring Clarke’s valid point. That’s what all adults do when you have a valid point, ignore it.

“I will do when a male in the class tells me that my shoulders are the reason for their bad grades.’ Clarke said, looking around her homeroom at the bunch of boys who had stopped laughing.

“Clarke, I blame your shoulders for me failing maths last year.” Murphy yelled out, a bunch of mates laughing around him.

“No Murphy, It’s because your crap at maths.” Clarke retorted, earning a bunch of ‘oooh’ and ‘burns’ from the immature lads in her homeroom.

“That’s enough, Clarke would you go to the office and put on the spare shirt now.” Mr Williams said, slightly firmer than before. Typically, Clarke wouldn’t argue with a teacher, but the spare shirts were yellow and three sizes too big, plus she had a point. So Clarke pushed it.

“Sir, I’m not wearing a shirt from school that hasn’t been washed in years when I’ve got a perfectly acceptable one on right now.

“Clarke, I’ve had enough now. I have a lot of messages to pass on this morning so can you just go now and-“

“But if I-“

“Okay Clarke, that’s a detention.” The room went from quiet to silent.

“This is a joke right?”

And that’s how we ended up here. Clarke now having three weeks of after school detention because her shirt was ‘distracting’. 

As the bell rung, informing the students homeroom was over, Clarke made her way out the classroom as quickly as possible and navigated her way through the familiar halls until she found her new locker. She swung the door open with more force than necessary, the door crashing into the locker next to hers. Clarke through her rucksack into the empty locker, her anger getting the best of her actions.

“Calm your tits Clarke!” Raven called from across the hallway, a small smile spreading across Clarke’s lips as she turned to were the voice had come from.

“Shut up.” Clarke said, a huge smile now filling her face. Both girls ran to the middle of the hallway into an overdramatic hug, other students stopping to stare. 

“It’s been sooo long!” Raven laughed as they pulled apart/

“That’s your fault.”

“Actually it’s my parents fault.” Raven pointed out as they walked back over to Clarke’s open locker. Raven had spent her entire summer in Europe with her parents, it had been months since they had seen each other.

“So how was it?” Clarke asked as she grabbed her pencil case and timetable from her bag, closing her locker as they walked away.

“Eh, it was alright. Nothing really happened.” Raven shrugged her shoulders as she spoke. “Have you seen-“

“WHATS UP BITCHES!” Octavia’s voice bounced off the walls of the hallway, echoing throughout the school.

“Speak of the devil.” Raven said loud enough for Octavia to hear.

“Did you just call me the devil?”

“No, I would NEVER.” Raven said with a wink and the three girls hugged. Clarke had missed them, despite how annoying they were, Clarke couldn’t ask for better friends.

“What do you guys have first?” Raven asked, conscious of the time. None of them wanted to be late or the first class.

“Maths.” Octavia said with a sigh, she hated maths and she made sure everyone knew about it.

Clarke pulled out her own timetable and found Monday first period, “Art.”

“I have English, so I’ll see you losers later.” Raven said with a smile before she headed in the other direction from Clarke and Octavia. “I’ll meet you by Clarke’s locker.” 

“Okay.” Clarke called out behind her as she headed to art.

Clarke took a left in the crowed hallway, splitting from Octavia who turned right. They never seemed to share any classes. It’s almost as if the teacher knew they would cause trouble and kept them apart.

Clarke walked into the half full art classroom and took an empty seat, she had a minute until the bell went and she found out how boring her teacher was going to be. A few students rushed into the class, desperate not to be late to the first class of the year.

“Clarke!” Murphy yelled as he strolled into the classroom just as the bell rung. “Your shoulders are distracting me”

“Shut up Murphy.” Clarke didn’t have any tone to her voice as she spoke. She didn’t like Murphy. He thought he was something he’s not. He was in the school football team, automatically making him an ass hole. What annoyed Clarke was the fact he waltzed around school as if he owned it. He would turn up late with no consequences because they needed him for football, and every time they gave him detentions he would threaten to quit football because the school was making his life too stressful.

“Good morning seniors.” Mr Williams said with a smile as he came into the classroom. Clarke felt anger boil in her veins. Out of all the teachers she could have and she has Mr Williams. She had thought homeroom was going to be the only time she saw him, apparently she was wrong.

As Mr Williams introduced himself to the class, Clarke opened her the sheet of folded paper on her desk which had her timetable in. She hadn’t bothered checking the teachers, and she now regretted that decision as she would have gone straight to the office and switched classes. 

All the seniors had to take core Maths and English. What else you took depended on your grades from last year and what credits you have. Clarke, being Clarke, already had a credit in most classes. So this year she didn’t have many lessons. Art, Maths, English and French.

After Clarke had established the rest of her teachers were alright, she counted the amount of art classes she had a week. She had five, including a double. Clarke let out a sigh and looked up to the front, ready to pay attention to Mr Williams.

“So, I’m going to give you a title, a prompt so to speak, and you can create anything from it. I’ll give you a deadline and if you don’t achieve it, there will be consequences.” As he spoke, his voice was draining and Clarke wanted to put her head on the desk and take a nap, he wrote the first prompt on the board.

‘She loved mysterious so much, she became one.’

Clarke almost laughed at how Tumblr that was. He had clearly just gone on google and written down the cheesiest mystery quote he could find. 

“Alright, for the rest of this lesson you can come up with ideas and I expect to see you all working on something in tomorrow’s lesson.” As Mr Williams spoke, his eyes went across the classroom, scanning the faces he’d be teaching for the next year. Clarke could pin point the exact moment he saw her. A small smile curled to his lips and a sparkle in his eye showed he was not ready to forgot the events of this morning.

Clearly Clarke’s senior year was not going to go as well as she had planned.

 

-

 

Clarke was already stood by her as the bell rang. She had a free period so she had left the library early to meet her friends, even though she knew they would be late. Students started to flow into the hallways, loud voices bouncing off the walls around until Clarke heard a familiar voice ahead.

“I know! That’s what I said.” Raven was entranced in a conversation with a girl Clarke didn’t recognise and would have walked past Clarke’s locker if she hadn’t grabbed her arm, pulling her away.

“Earth to Raven.” Clarke said as she waved her hand across her best friends face.

“Oh, hey Clarke.” Raven said, after she finished watching the new girl walk away.

“Who was that?” 

“Don’t know, some new girl.” Raven said, still staring in the direction where this new girl had gone.

Just as Clarke was about to ask more about this new girl Octavia, well she assumed it was Octavia, jumped onto her back, making Clarke nearly lose her balance and fall face first onto the floor. Thankfully, she didn’t.

“Let’s goooo” Octavia yelled and Raven laughed as Clarke tried to keep her balance with Octavia wiggling above her. Octavia was always excited about everything. She was kind of like an over excitable puppy. She had been home-schooled up until high school, and you’d think the joy of being in school would have faded by now, but Octavia was still as excited now as she had been on her first day.

“Octavia, how many times have I told you not to jump on my back without warning me!” Clarke said as Octavia slid down and off Clarkes back.

“I don’t know, I lost count.” Clarke shook her head and sighed, a small laugh escaping her as Octavia bounced off in the direction of the lunch hall.

“You ready?” Raven asked as Clarke shut her locker.

“Yeah.” Clarke said as they set off after Octavia.

“How was your morning?” Raven asked as they weaved between the other students. As a senior you’d expect people to walk around you, that you would be the top dogs of the school. But Clarke knew to expect the unexpected. 

“Awful, I got three weeks of detention.” Clarke said with a sigh and Raven stopped in her tracks.

“You, got detention?”

“Yep, I’ll explain in lunch. Come one, don’t want to lose Octavia again.”

Clarke grabbed a sandwich, paid and sat down at one of the only empty tables left. The lunch hall was almost full and people were still flooding through the door. All the cheerleaders at one table, the jocks at another. Clarke’s high school wasn’t too bad in terms of its social hierarchy. You had the jocks at the top, swiftly followed by the cheerleaders and then everyone else just sat underneath. Clarkes eyes traced the hall, seeing so many familiar faces and a few she didn’t recognise.

“I think you guys are the only thing I missed about this place.” Raven said as she dumped her tray onto the table opposite Clarke, Octavia sitting next to her.

“I missed everything here!” Octavia said with a smile as she took a mouthful of fries and the smile quickly faded off her face. “Except the food.”

“Anyway, how did you end up with detention?” Raven leant forward on the wooden table as she spoke, Octavia’s mouth dropping as she did so.

“YOU GOT A DETENTION?!” Octavia yelled causing everyone on the surrounding tables to stare. Clarke felt her cheeks turning a deep shade of red.

“Did you have to yell that?”

“Oh, yeah, sorry. How did you get a detention?” Octavia asked, quietly, and Clarke spent the rest of lunch telling them (and over exaggerating). When the bell rung all three of them ran back to their lockers and made it just in time to their next classes, Clarke thankful she didn’t get another detention when she walked into French a few seconds late.

The rest of the afternoon was a blur to Clarke. She spent half her lessons replaying her ‘fight’ with Mr Williams in her head and trying to see if there was a way to get him fired (so far, she had nothing). The other half of the time, Clarke spent trying to figure out what she was supposed to do in detention. It was the first day back, so it’s not like she had work to do. She didn’t even know where she was going, but she knew someone who would.

“Murphy.” Clarke yelled as she stepped out of the classroom. Murphy turned to see who was yelling him, saw Clarke and continued to walk away. “MURPHY!” Clarke practically ran to catch up with him.

“Oh Clarke, didn’t see you there.” Murphy’s words were laced with sarcasm and he’s mates laughed as if he had just told the world’s funniest joke. To be fair, he’s mates probably didn’t have two brain cells combined.

“Where’s detention?”

“Like I’d know that.”

“You have the school record for most detentions in a week. Stop being an ass hole and just tell me where to go.” Clarke spoke with the same confidence she had spoken with this morning, one she forgot she had.

“In the lecture hall.”

“Thanks.” Clarke opened her phone to check the time to see a text from the group chat.

Raven @3:32pm  
Do you want us to wait until you’re done? I can give you a lift home.

Clarke @3:34pm  
Thanks but it’s alright, I’ll get the bus back.

Clarke slid her phone into her pocket and weaved her wave through other students to the lecture hall. She roughly knew the way, but after these three weeks she was sure she’d know the way with her eyes closed.

Clarke walked into an empty lecture hall, the only sound was her footsteps echoing through the large room. Clarke hadn’t expected anyone else here. It was the first day back, and getting a detention in the first seven hours of school was impressive, but Clarke had still manged it.

Clarke didn’t really know what to do, so she dropped her bag by a bench and slid onto the front row, put her head on the desk and waited for the bell. The bell which went off in an hour to tell her detentions and after school activities were over. Clarke didn’t notice her eyelids closing for longer than blink, and she hadn’t noticed someone else enter the room until a bag was slammed down next to her.

“Shit, sorry were you sleeping?” The girl asked as Clarke practically flew out her seat. 

“No, I was just waiting…” Clarke looked up and found herself looking at girl she had never seen before. Her words stopped as her eyes meet with the hers, the green orbs staring straight into her soul. Clarke never understood what people had meant when they talked about eyes that looked right through you, reading you like a book. But right now, Clarke felt as if this girl could see her deepest darkest secrets.

“Waiting for a teacher?” The brunette asked as Clarke had stopped mid-sentence.

“Yeah.” Clarke nodded slowly as she spoke, her eyes glued to the girl.

“How long you been here?” 

“Ten minutes.” Clarke said as she checked the time on her phone.

“Cool, let’s go.” The girl spoke confidently as she grabbed her bag off the desk and headed towards the exit. Clarke stood up and followed her, confused on where they were going, they had another fifty minutes of detention left.

“Go? Go where?” Clarke said as she reached the door of the lecture hall.

“Anywhere, just not here.” The girl flashed a smile as she spoke, a smile which tranced Clarke and without thinking, she followed this girl she had never met out of detention and down the hallways of school.

“Clarke, hurry up.”

“Wait, how do you know my name?” Clarke asked as she half jogged to catch the brunette up. They were almost at the front doors of school now and Clarke still had no idea where they were going.

“Someone told me earlier when I asked. I’m Lexa, by the way.”

“Well, Lexa, do you mind telling me where the hell we are going?” Clarke asked as they casually walked out if school and onto the town street.

“We are going to go grab some food and get back to the lecture hall before someone notices we are gone.” Lexa said with a cheeky grin.

“Wait, so we could get caught?” 

“Yep.”

“I already have three weeks of detention, if I get three more I’m blaming you.” Clarke knew she should have turned around and gone straight back to school. Risking getting another week’s worth of detention because some girl she had never met had charmed her with a smile, Clarke knew it wasn’t worth it and her mother was going to kill her.

But here she was, walking down the high-street skipping detention. 

“How did you end up with three weeks’ worth of detention already? Did you beat someone up?” Her eyes sparkled as she spoke and Clarke nearly fell over as she was too busy staring at Lexa and not the path in front of her.

“It’s kind of a long story.”

“Well, Clarke, we have…” Lexa said with a grin as she looked at the watch hanging loosely around her wrist. “Forty-seven minutes, is that long enough?”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter of Detention Buddies, nd hopefully I'll see ya next chapter!
> 
> Any feedback is really really appreciated :) x
> 
> If you wanna send me prompts (fluffy or angsty or smutty or really smutty) then send it to my tumblr - [thatonebullet](http://thatonebullet.tumblr.com)


End file.
